


Sworn to Secrecy

by DestielAndGamTav



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're in Paris, gay shit, no smut though sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAndGamTav/pseuds/DestielAndGamTav
Summary: Gorillaz are on tour, and their last stop is Paris! 2D wants to do some sightseeing, and Murdoc is the only one who will go with him. A quick kiss could potentially be the start of something wonderful. Rated teen and up for language and stuff, no smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first piece, I really hope you like it! I plan on writing more, so just tell me if I should, I guess!

At first, Murdoc thought that a trip to Paris would be great for the band! A sold out concert, beautiful french babes in bikinis, and all of the weird shit that goes down in paris had him pretty hyped to go. So much so that it nearly frightened the rest of the band, Murdoc never really showed any emotion and it was just weird. Nevertheless, they booked a nice hotel with a kitchenette and set up a venue. He never quit talking about it, "La capital de la France" always coming from his lips. When they arrived, they went right to rehearsal, then straight to the hotel. It was beautiful, a great place to stay for a few days. 2D couldn't help but notice the huge chandeliers, the gold flooring, and the huge bell that decorated the service counter. He almost rang it, but let his self control get the better of him and turned away from it. Noodle gave him a look as well, telling him with her eyes to stay away from the bell. He went up to the room with the rest of them, sitting on the couch. They had dinner booked, but that wasn't for hours. In the meantime, Russell decided they would just watch TV.

That answer just wasn't enough for 2D. He wanted the real Paris experience, the museums, the fountains, the Eiffel tower, but nobody else was in the mood to go. However, after minutes of arguing, Murdoc finally agreed to a night out. He figured he would be willing to get him to go to some of the sketchier places, but he was definitely wrong. 2D was quick to walk out of the room, grinning as he grabbed his camera. They walked through the streets of romantic Paris, and he caught a few looks at the bass player. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a crush on the leader of the band, even though he knew it would never work out. Ever.

When 2D began to vlog, Murdoc gave him a death glare. "Get that sodding camera outta my face, before I snap it in two," He said, more matter-of-factly than angrily. It was all in good fun and nature, but he would probably be willing to break it. They finally got to the tower, and 2D wanted to use the stairs instead of the elevator. By the time they reached the top, Murdoc was gasping for air. Wow, was he out of shape. He leaned on the guardrail, looking out at the sunset as he panted. A tired Murdoc was a good Murdoc, he would probably be more sociable and kind than usual. 2D pointed the camera at him again, smiling.

"Oy, Murdoc. Say somefin' shocking, for the fans. A secret." He grinned at him, his lack of front teeth showing. Murdoc sighed, shaking his head. "You know me. I don't got no secrets. I'm an open book here, baby," He laughed, and the singer was quick to retort. "A'course you do! Everybody's got a skeleton in the closet. Or however that saying goes." He smiled, which made Murdoc roll his eyes. "Alright, ya bloody faceache. I," He paused for dramatic effect, "... Liked this more than I thought I would." Now it was 2D that rolled his eyes, sighing. "C'mon, say something that'll shock me! You've gotta have somethin', anythingnthat I 'aven't heard."

The satanist sat in thought for a few minutes, his necklace glinting from the radiant orange sunset. He got a wicked grin on his face, thinking of something to really shock and scare his singer. "Alright, Dents. I'm gonna shove my tongue down your throat, like in one of those alien flicks Noodle likes." It was completely for the scare factor, but he couldn't help but wonder what kissing 2D would be like. 2D himself, however, was having a mental debate with himself. Of course it was just to shock him, but he had to know one hundred percent. If he didn't, he would overthink it even more, and it would only get worse. However, if he asked what he meant by it, would Murdoc be tipped off about his crush? He finally decided on a solution, looking at him. "W-Well, what'dya mean by that?" That was not what he had meant to say, but as soon as it was said, the other got a strange look in his eyes.

"Well, why don't you come over and see? Is it a dare? A promise? Or am I just fuckin' around with you? You'll have to see for yourself." It really was just for the shock factor, but he wanted to see if 2D would actually go with it. And he did, walking over cautiously. He worried that Murdoc would just hold him over the edge for a few seconds to scare him instead of kissing him, but he was willing to take that risk. The reward was just too good. "Uh, what do we, um, do, exactly..?" He fidgeted, and Murdoc wrapped an arm around the small of his back, pulling him close. "Well, you just stand there and look pretty." With that, he pressed his lips to his, standing there in the sunset. It really had just been for the shock factor, but having him that close might have changed the meaning a little. Well, a lot. 

He didn't even use tongue. When he realized he liked it more than just physically, however, he pushed him back a little, sitting in silence. He looked at him with wide eyes before settling down, taking a deep breath. "Get your bloody camera. We're going to meet Russ and Noodle for dinner, come on." He went stone cold, beginning to walk down the stairs. 2D sat there, stunned, his cheeks a bright strawberry red for a moment before getting his camera, joining him on the steps. He looked at his hand, wanting to hold it. Would that be too much? He already kissed him, so he worried that holding hands would be a little extreme. However, it was just sitting there. He grabbed it, holding it gently as they walked, the streets now empty for the most part.

Murdoc was shocked by what was happening, but continued to hold his hand and walk. He wasn't a romantic in the slightest, but this was nice. When they got to the restaurant, he dropped his hand, giving him a stern look. "Not a word. This never happened. Alright?" 2D nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him in the slightest. "O-O'Course, not a thing! Yeah, let's just go.." He walked into the fancy place, sitting next to him at the table. It took him a moment to process what had just happened, but there was really only one answer. He'd just been kissed by bloody Murdoc Niccals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update this, life caught me by surprise! Thank you all for tuning in, hope it's a good read!

Dinner was roughly the same as it always was, and it seemed that 2D's worries and anxiety about what had just transpired wouldn't affect their daily lives as a whole. He just did what he always did, stuttering when he had to order and so on. Murdoc returned to normal as well, throwing around his dark humor and getting many looks from other patrons to the restaurant. One man even decided to complain, but Murdoc just told him, "Casse toi," and sent him on his way.

He didn't care too much for the food, however. He wasn't some sort of food critic, but he tended to stay away from fancy dishes. He liked comfort food, something that was simple and tasted good. Too many spices and ingredients just made it all have a complicated feeling that he didn't enjoy. After they ate, however, they purchased a bottle of wine. 2D only had one glass, Russell and Noodle had two, and Murdoc downed three. Of course, he didn't pay either, and Noodle was the one to dish out her credit card.

On the walk back to the hotel, Murdoc was only a little buzzed, but the others had to steady him every so often. He looked around, finally speaking. "We got two rooms, yeah? You three figure out arrangements." He grunted a little, then turned away, remaining silent for the rest of the rest of the walk. 2D shot up a little, realizing what exactly two rooms meant. It meant that if he couldn't convince either Noodle or Russell to room with him, he would be forced to stay with the man that had just kissed him and was now giving him a complete cold shoulder. It worried him, as he was definitely non-confrontational, but if they were to room, he would be forced to say something. "Uh, Russ? Maybe we should shake things up a little, I could room with you or Noodle-" He was quickly cut off, the both of them shaking their heads. Russell and Noodle were inseparable, it was simply a battle fought in vain to try to change the arrangements. "D, you know the deal. You won't have to deal with his shit for that much longer, we'll be back home in a few days. Suck it up," With that, he gave 2D a firm pat on the back, almost pushing him to the ground. Russel didn't really know his own strength sometimes.

At the hotel, Murdoc went into one of the two rooms, collapsing on the bed and completely taking it up. This left 2-D just standing in the doorway, finally timidly grabbing a pillow and blanket and curling up in a corner of the room. It was better to sleep on the floor than to sleep with Murdoc. This made the man in question sit up, looking at him with a sigh. 2D was flashing some pretty intense puppy-dog eyes, and even though the bass player refused to let himself convey it, he felt a little guilty.

"Get up here, Dents. Can't fuckin' stand those eyes you're flashing." He sighed as he scooted over, allowing the singer adequate bed space. He then looked at him again, brushing his hair back, "And I wanna talk to ya'. Can't just let this happen with no resolution." 2D looked at him for a moment, cheeks going a dark red before he crossed his legs, moving his gaze to the door. "Alright, uh.. D'you wanna start?"

Murdoc then swiftly began answering, shaking his head the whole time. "I'm not into men. Get that through your thick skull, then make sure you don't forget it. I'm not gay." He gave him a stern look, then let his features soften. He already regretted this. "Even so.. What I- What we did, it wasn't terrible." He simply couldn't bring himself to say it was good, it just.. Wasn't terrible. That was the best way to describe it.

"I- It wasn't? Really? I thought you didn't like it." He almost chuckled a little, sitting on his hands. "I get it. You're not into men." He was trying to act completely serious, even though it was hard. He was nervous, and an awkward person in general, so that definitely didn't help. "I didn't really think you were gay, either.. I kinda assumed you were bisexual."

Murdoc gave him a weird look, one he couldn't read. It looked as if he was assessing something, and it made him feel self-conscious and great at the same time. It was the most attention he had gotten from the other man in a long time, so in that aspect, this whole situation was great. "I don't think I'm bi, either, but I haven't really thought about it.." There were only a few more seconds of this weird stare, before he pulled 2D close again, kissing him tenderly. He'd better find out if he was actually attracted, after all. And it seemed that he was.

He pulled back after about fifteen seconds, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not into men, but I guess you're an exception." He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and offering his singer a drag. When he looked at him again to hand him the cigarette, he could see that his eyes were wide and his mouth was curved into a grin. It was kind of cute to see him this excited. "So.. We're together, then?" He looked at the satanist, waiting for an answer. It finally came, but by this time, Murdoc had gone back to his normal, mostly stoic self. "Sure, for the time being, we're together. But you know me. I'm a heartbreaker, so this might not last. Just don't be surprised if it doesn't, okay?" He looked at him, his eyes serious.

"And also, don't tell anybody. If anyone finds out, you're dead. It doesn't matter that we're dating, this could potentially ruin my reputation." It seemed to 2D that he was laying out rules, so he decided to ask him about it. "Well, alright.. Any more rules for the relationship?" He chuckled a little, not at all fazed by what he was saying. It was definitely in-character for Murdoc. He was quick to reply to his rule question, taking the cigarette back. "Yeah, I got some rules. First off, no mushy-gushy pet names. Those are just terrible, and I might break up with you on the spot if you use them. Second, seriously, nobody can know. Not Russell, not Noodle, not even your diary or whatever, if you have one. Third, I'll never bottom." The last one was more of a joke, and it was punctuated by a loud laugh from Murdoc. "Well, it's been a long day, and I just wanna sleep. G'night." With that, he wrapped himself in blankets, scooting far away from 2D and hogging the blankets.

When he thought Murdoc was asleep, 2D slowly crept over, snuggling with him as his chest rose and fell. He was remarkably warm, and cuddling with him was actually really nice. He decided that he really, really liked this, and wanted it to last for as long as possible. Murdoc wasn't asleep, though, and carefully wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Huh. Maybe this would work.


End file.
